1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel human monoclonal antibody useful for diagnosis and therapy of cancer, an isolated DNA encoding the monoclonal antibody, and a hybridoma producing the antibody. The present invention also relates to an anti-cancer formulation comprising the antibody bonded to a liposome which contains an anti-cancer agent.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been no anti-cancer formulation thus far, which is sufficiently effective for the treatment of solid cancer. On the other hand, there has long existed an idea called xe2x80x9ctargetingxe2x80x9d in which a therapeutical agent is concentrated at a tissue or an organ to be treated in order to maximize the therapeutical effect of the agent. Accordingly, it has been expected that focusing an anti-cancer agent at a cancer tissue by means of xe2x80x9ctargetingxe2x80x9d may allow a therapy of the solid cancer. A number of trials to concentrate an anti-cancer agent or a toxin at a cancer tissue were made since a method for production of mouse monoclonal antibodies in large quantities has been established by Milstein and Kxc3x6hler (Nature, 1975), and some of them were successful.
Thus far, binding of an antibody to a therapeutic agent has been accomplished by directly binding an antibody to a chemically-modified therapeutic agent, or indirectly binding them via a water-soluble polymer such as dextran. These methods, however, have drawbacks in that the amount of a therapeutic agent capable of binding to one antibody molecule is very limited, and in that chemical modification of a therapeutic agent often causes lowering of the therapeutical activity. As one of the countermeasures to overcome the drawbacks, there was proposed a new delivery system which consists of an antibody bonded to the surface of a liposome in which a therapeutic agent is encapsuled, and many favorable results were reported (Konno et al, Cancer Research 47 4471, 1987; Hashimoto et al, Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 134032/1983).
However, mouse monoclonal antibodies have a limited clinical use and continued administration thereof is impossible from a practical point of view due to side effects such as anaphylaxis caused by immune response (See A. Lo Bugli et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 86 4220, 1989). Accordingly, human monoclonal antibodies rather than mouse monoclonal antibodies are preferable for the purpose of clinical use. However, preparation of human monoclonal antibodies which adequately react with cancer cells has long been considered very difficult because of the reasons that it is very difficult to conduct passive immunity for the purpose of obtaining human B cells which produce a desired antibody, and that any efficient methodology which allows infinite reproduction of antibody-producing cells has not been established yet.
In such a situation as mentioned above, the inventors of the present invention have made extensive study for the purpose of obtaining a human monoclonal antibody which permits xe2x80x9ctargeting therapyxe2x80x9d on cancer tissue or organ with the help of anti-cancer agents or toxins, and they have succeeded in preparing a hybridoma capable of producing a novel human monoclonal antibody, the antigen to which exists on the surface of cell membrane of cancer cells. They also have succeeded in preparing a therapeutical formulation useful for xe2x80x9ctargeting therapyxe2x80x9d of cancer, by binding the monoclonal antibody of the invention to a liposome in which an anti-cancer agent is encapsuled. The present invention p based on these findings.
Thus, the present invention provides a human monoclonal antibody specific to an antigen existing on the surface of a cancer cell membrane, said monoclonal antibody being produced by a fused cell between a lymphocyte derived from cancer patient and a mouse myeloma cell. The invention further provides an isolated gene encoding the antibody, a hybridoma producing the antibody, and an anti-cancer formulation containing the antibody.
The human monoclonal antibodies of the present invention contain, in the variable region of the heavy chain, the amino acid sequences shown, for instance, in Sequence Listing Nos. 13, 14, and 15. More specifically, the monoclonal antibodies of the invention include, among others, those in which the variable region of the heavy chain comprises the amino acid sequences shown in Sequence Listing Nos. 16, 17, and 18, and the variable region of the light chain comprises the amino acid sequences shown in Sequence Listing Nos. 19, 20, and 21, and those in which the variable region of the heavy chain comprises the amino acid sequences given in Sequence Listing Nos. 22, 23, and 24, and the variable region of the light chain comprises the amino acid sequences given in Sequence Listing Nos. 25, 26, and 27.
The monoclonal antibodies of the invention include any variants of the above-mentioned specific antibodies, which are obtainable by making insertion, deletion, substitution and/or addition of one or more amino acid residues to the amino acid sequences of the above-identified antibodies with the limitations that such modification must not adversely affect the reactivity of the antibodies against the antigens. The present invention will be more detailed below.